The Caycee Clause
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: Santa's daughter is in love with the one elf who doesn't seem to love her. Then an old "friend" comes to town. What does he want and how does Caycee fit into his plans? Title may change, rating may change. B/O.C J/O.C
1. Prologue

The Caycee Clause

Prologue

All of her life Caycee Claus absolutely loved Christmas. Of course, with Santa Claus, a. k. a Scott Calvin, for a father, she didn't really have much of a choice, but she did actually love every aspect of the holiday season. The elves were her best friends, yet one was closer to her than all of the rest.

Bernard had been there for the girl all of her twenty years of life. He was the one she had went to when Mick from electric dumped her for Karen in wrapping because Caycee too tall. He had been there when she had woken up screaming every night for a month when she was seven. He had told Curtis not to tell her about Jack Frost's rule of the North Pole, but no, he had to tell her a bed time story.

He remembered the first time she had woken up in a terrified rampage. She had dived into his bed at three in the morning, burying her head into his chest and crying, "I don't want to sing cheesy show tunes! He's making me tap dance, Benny! I don't want to tap dance!" Bernard had pummeled Curtis the next day.

Now that Caycee was twenty, the head elf was starting to see her as a little sister and more of the beautiful and charming woman she was. It scared the tinsel out of him. Caycee was Santa's only daughter and Scott was a very protective father. So, he watched her date elf after elf in silence, refusing to give any hints that he was jealous and head over heels for her.

At the same time, Caycee was furious. She flaunted her elves and pretended to be heartbroken to try to get some kind of reaction from Bernard. She wanted him to stand under the mistletoe with her. She wanted him to scare away the new generation of party elves that followed her around like love sick puppies. She wanted him to love her like she loved him. Yet, she knew it was just a hopeless cause and an amazing dream.


	2. Chapter 1

Bernard and Caycee stood side by side at the naughty and nice center, the head elf making sure their shoulders didn't brush while Santa's daughter was making sure their hands touched every once in a while.

A cold breeze washed over them and Caycee became stiff as Bernard stood a bit straighter. She turned slowly and wrapped a death grip around his arm, "He's… He's going to make me tap dance!" Bernard tried in vain to calm the panicked girl who was literally seeing a vision from her nightmares. She shook her head and pulled away from him, "I don't want to sing show tunes!" She turned and ran through the workshop.

"Case! Case, what's wrong?"

"He's going to make me tap dance!" The twenty year old said through her tears as she tried to climb up her father, "I don't want to tap dance, Daddy! Don't let him get me!"

"What is going on?" Santa asked while looking around his office.

Bernard finally caught up and panted an explanation, "Frost is here."

"Oh, that explains it. Take her to the kitchen. Tell Judy to get her some cocoa and inform Mrs. Claus."

"Yes, Santa." Bernard said, helping pry the hysterical girl from her father.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Well, I stop crying, didn't I? I'm fine."

Bernard studied her face carefully, "You don't look fine, Case. You look like a reindeer caught in sleigh lights."

"Okay, one, the sleigh doesn't have lights. Two, try having something out of your nightmares walk through the door. The man kills fruit!" She curled into a ball in her chair.

"I don't mean to. I very much enjoy apples." A cold, suave voice came from behind her, "And I find that a cup of cocoa helps with the nightmares."

Bernard looked up and scowled, "Why are you here?"

"Offering Ms. Claus a cup of Judy's best cocoa." Jack Frost smiled sweetly, "No harm in that, is there?"

Caycee's eyes closed tightly before she forced them to open again. She looked up, her eyes widening almost immediately, "Oh… Um, thank you."

He handed her a mug, "You are quite welcome, and I am oh so sorry for frightening you earlier." Bernard rolled his eyes, "Oh, and Santa needs you, Mr. Head Elf."

Caycee nodded gently at Bernard, "It's all right, go. I'll be fine until Mom gets here." She nodded again, "Go." She reassured.

Bernard nodded, "Don't hesitate to call for me if you need me." He squeezed her shoulder gently and left the room.

Jack watched the interaction with high interest, "So is Santa's daughter dating his head elf? What a scandal!"

Caycee laughed a little, "Hardly. Bernard has little or no interest in me or anything but his work." She spun the mug slightly in her hand.

"What a shame." He sat down next to her, "He really is missing out on a beautiful Christmas angel. For a head elf, he really doesn't have any brains, does he? I mean… If I were him, I would worship you like the Noel goddess you are."

She felt her cheeks become warm as she glanced away with a little chuckle, "Thanks… I think. You're, um… You're not going to make me tap dance are you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to tap dance?"

"No!"

"Then I won't make you tap dance." Jack laughed.

She nodded with a small smile and a deeper blush, "Okay, good. So, um, why are you here, exactly?"

"Right now I'm here to see you, but I originally came to the North Pole to do community service. Mother Nature ordered it." He shrugged, "I didn't even do anything that bad. I didn't mean to freeze Easter Bunny's garden. I was just doing my job. It wasn't my fault that he lives in the north part of wherever he lives at the moment."

"So she ordered you to the North Pole to help my dad?"

"She didn't want me to freeze anything else." He smirked, "So, she sent me to the land of ice. Santa isn't too happy about it, but it is Mother Nature's orders. No sabotaging, I swear."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'll believe it when I see it." She laughed a little.

"Honey? Are you o- Jack! I didn't expect to see you here." Carol Claus walked into the room, "Am I interrupting?"

Jack stood, "Not at all, Mrs. Claus. I was just keeping your precious daughter company. I'll take my leave now." He turned to wink at Caycee and left the kitchen.

She stood and hugged her mother tightly. Carol hugged her back, "Are you all right?"

She nodded a little, still holding on to her, "Why did Dad need Bernard?"

"He never called Bernard. Judy was asked to bring you cocoa, but he knew that Bernard was taking care of you."

She pulled back and looked up at her, "But Jack said that Santa was looking for him."

Mrs. Claus raised an eyebrow, "Jack was only talking to your father for a minute. Just long enough to tell him why he was there and for Scott to give him an assignment to the elf glee club."

"I didn't know there was a glee club. There's no tap dancing involved, is there?" She raised her eyebrows.

"It's new and there is a strict no dancing policy. It was actually made just to keep Jack busy. No one is in it though, so it was kind of pointless…"

"Don't even go there, Mom."

"I know you wouldn't want to join, but you do have a great voice and-" "No."

Carol sighed, "If you change your mind, talk to Jack." She paused, listening to something, "Three… Two… One."

Bernard burst into the room, "Case! Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Make you tap dance?"

"I'm fine, B. He didn't make me tap dance." She smiled, "He just wanted to talk."

He didn't like the smile on her face. He'd seen it enough to know what it meant, "What did you talk about?"

"Stuff," She shrugged. "He's starting a glee club for community service, apparently. Mom thinks I should join."

"I don't." He answered a little too quickly, "I mean, you do have a pretty voice, but we've all seen Jack's choreography. It's horrendous."

Carol gasped, "Oh! That reminds me! Bernard, you're the co-director and choreographer. It's not full time, and you can't get out of it, because Santa thought it would be good for you to take a break once and a while."

Caycee smirked at him, "You were saying?"

Bernard was pale, "Please join! Please. I will beg if I have to. I will pull the best friend card if I have to. Please!"

She laughed, "I don't know…" She placed a finger on her chin.

"Case, please."

Carol laughed, "Well, I think I will go bring Santa some cookies. If it helps, Caycee, the first song is that one Christmas song the chipmunks sing."

"Well, how can I say no to that?" She laughed, "Don't worry, I won't leave you alone to suffer."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed! Don't get used to fast updates, I'm working on two or three other stories as well as this one, but I will try to update weekly at least!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Santa Clause, Legally Blonde: The Musical,_ or the song "Summer Love"**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Jack followed Curtis to the newly built North Pole Theatre, "A Glee Club?" Is Santa being sponsored by the Fox network now?"

"He just wants to keep you busy, Frost. He doesn't need you bothering him this year."

"Is the jolly elf still bitter about the incident over thirty years ago? Talk about a major grudge holder," he rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with. I have work to do."

Jack shook his head, "All you had to do was show me where to go. You can leave any time you want. I certainly won't miss you."

"Santa wants me to keep an eye on you/ So you're stuck with me until this is over with."

"Yay," he muttered while climbing onto the stage. He walked around a bit before jumping off, "There. I'm done. You can leave now."

"Fine, whatever," Curtis turned and left, muttering something about icicles as he disappeared.

Jack smirked and started to hum a tune to himself as he formulated the next part of his plan. Getting to the North Pole was easy enough: everyone knew that Easter Bunny prized his garden, freezing it had been easy and the punishment had been pretty obvious. And after meeting Caycee, it was clear that he could use her feelings for Bernard to his seductive advantage. Of course, he'd have to make sure his heart stayed as cold as ice. Lucy's hug may have worn off and allowed him to freeze again, but there were permanent side effects like love and guilt. He shuddered at the thought of feeling either of them.

"I can't wait to fall in love with you. You can't wait to fall in love with me."

Jack blinked. He thought he was alone in the theatre. He looked around, trying to find the intruder.

"This just can't be summer love you see."

He saw her sitting on the edge of the stage, about ten yards away from him. He went to day something to her, but she changed melodies. The new song that came from her mouth intrigued him. Yet what surprised him was that he actually knew the tune.

"Take back the books and pick up the clothes. Clear out the room and drop off the key. Leave with what's left of my dignity. Get in the car and just go. Chalk it all up to experience. They said I'd fail, but I disagreed. Who could say then where my path would lead? But now I know…"

Yes, Jack Frost, in fact, knew _Legally Blonde: The Musical_. He was a Broadway kind of guy after all. Granted, he didn't really know why she was singing this particular song, but with the blonde hair she inherited from Carol, she looked like Elle Woods. Plus, she was singing a duet. He could use that to his advantage.

"Thanks for your help and for all you've done. Thank you for treating me decently."

_Let the games begin._ He took a step towards her, "What's wrong?"

Caycee jumped. She hadn't known she had company. Yet, she stayed in character as she had trained herself to do and continued to sing, "Maybe some day you can visit me. Give me a call, say hello."

"Wait. Where are you going?" He closed the distance between them and took her hand.

To say she was shocked to see him would be an understatement. Her eyes met his intense blue ones and she swallowed, "Sorry I'm letting down everyone."

"What brought on this?"

"You did your best with a hopeless case." She gave him a half smile.

Jack shook his head, "That's ludicrous."

Their voices harmonized perfectly, causing them both to smile, "You are the best thing about this place!"

"Elle, you should know…"

Caycee suddenly jerked away from him, "Callahan hit on me."

"He what?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"He kissed me. He fired me. There's no reason for me to stay." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, "What about love? I never mentioned love. The timing's bad, I know. But perhaps if I made it more clear that you belong right here, you wouldn't have to go. Cause you know that I'm so much in love!"

"Back to the sun!" Caycee swung her legs over the side of the stage and stood on the raised wood. She kept her back to him as she started to walk away, "Back to the shore. Back to what I was before!"

"Please, will you open the door?"

"Lie on the beach. Dream within reach. Don't stretch beyond!"

"We both know you're worth so much more." Jack could start to see the parallels between Elle and Caycee in this part of the song. Only, instead of a law career, Caycee was dreaming of love from Bernard.

"Some girls fight hard. Some face the trial. Some girls were just made to smile," She fell to her knees onstage with her head in her hands.

He jumped onto the stage, "If you can hear, can I just say how much I want you to stay?"

She shook her head and looked at him tearfully, "It's not up to me, just let me be legally blonde."

"I need you to stay…"

"It's not up to me, just let me be... Legally blonde…"

A few moments of silence passed before Jack started to clap, "You are a magnificent creature, Miss Claus. I am very impressed."

She blushed, "You're not bad yourself, Mr. Frost."

"Please, call me Jack."

"Then you call me Caycee." She smirked at him, laughing a little.

He mocked bowed, "As you wish." Walking over to her, he helped her to her feet, "You could be a Broadway star. Did you ever think about that?"

"No way!" Caycee shook her head, "I may enjoy musicals, but there is no way that I'll ever do eight shows a week. That's too much."

"Then you should reconsider." He winked at her, "You should join my glee club. Performing is in your blood. Consider it as Broadway training." He kissed her hand and walked away.

She watched him go, "Um… He must watch that show on Fox, cause I'm pretty sure he just tried to make me Rachel Berry…" She shook her head, "Mom never said he was hot… Holy tinsel…"


	4. Chapter 3

"Good morning, Santa." The elves spoke in unison as the big man himself entered the factory.

He shuddered a little, "You know, Bernard, that kind of gets creepy after a few decades. Is there anything to report?"

The head elf took a clip board from Curtis, "Everything is on schedule for next week's delivery, Santa. In fact, we may be a little ahead of schedule."

"Good. Good. That will give you more time to work with Frost on that glee club." He gave his friend a crooked smile, "How is that coming along, anyway?"

Bernard groaned. He had watched Frost flirt with Caycee every other day for the past couple of weeks, "There are seven members counting Frost and myself. Judy, Mark, Kari, and Steve are blooming whereas your daughter has stolen the spotlight. She is easily the most talented of the group- and that is without any bias, sir."

He gave the head elf a knowing smile, "I take your word on that, Bernard. Tell Jack that Mrs. Claus and I wish to see a show tonight to kick off the Christmas week. You have the day off."

"But it's a week-"

"Go, Bernard."

The elf nodded and turned away, rolling his eyes. He made his way to the theatre, "Watch something go wrong. It's a week before Christmas and Curtis is in charge. Does he not remember what happened last time?" He walked into the auditorium and froze, "Holy tinsel."

The stage was set with lavish Christmas decorations to look like a living room on Christmas Eve. Even Bernard had to admit that Frost did a great job on it.

"Are you ready yet?" Jack's voice came from the sound booth above Bernard, "You don't have a complicated costume."

Caycee ran on stage, looking slightly flushed and completely beautiful. She wore a white ball gown that made her look angelic. She smiled at the back of the auditorium, "We're all set! Do you really think he'll enjoy it?"

The end of "A Chimpunk's Christmas" played through the speakers and Jack made his way to the stage, "You choreographed it with him in mind. I'm sure he'll love it."

Her smile brightened and she spotted Bernard, "Hey, B! We came up with something new while you were working. Check it out!"

The song ended and Frost took Caycee's hand. He led her center stage and handed her off to Mark. She lifted her skirt as the Trans-Siberian Orchestra's "Carol of the Bells" began.

Bernard realized quickly that this was a dance routine and nothing more as watched Caycee and Mark waltz around the stage. Jack obviously stood in the dead center of the stage, watching them spin gracefully around him. There was a pause in the music as Caycee twirled into Jack's waiting arms. Bernard unknowingly held his breath.

The tempo picked up dramatically and Frost tore the fabric of her dress off to reveal a dark emerald and ruby outfit that reminded the head elf of a character's signature Rock/Goth outfit off of that Nickelodeon ghost kid cartoon. Jack jerked Caycee from arm to arm as the other elf glee members jumped onto the stage.

Their dancing was incredible. Caycee and Jack had turned their movements into a battle of seduction as the elves paired up to do difficult and awe inspiring steps. It was impossible to describe how well choreographed the routine was.

At some point, Bernard remembered how to breathe. He watched as Caycee smirked with determination with wide, anticipating eyes. Yet, it was Jack who had her in his thrall towards the end. He dipped her low as the final note rang, and as the other couples twirled around them, Frost jerked her up into his body and kissed her. The stage then went black.

Caycee's voice echoed joyously, "Well, B? Did you like it?"

"Y-yeah!" The head elf unclenched his fists, "Billy, you can turn the lights back on now."

The stage was illuminated, as was a sight Bernard didn't particularly want to see. Caycee squealed and kissed Jack, "I told you that you didn't need any tap dancing in a routine for people to like it!" She giggled, kissing him a third time.

"Ahem." He walked down to the stage, his eyebrow raised, "Does Santa know about your relationship?"

"It's… Uh… Relatively new." Caycee blushed, not sure on how to feel about the calculating look on her best friend's face.

Jack nodded slowly, "Yes, and we're not sure on how well the big elf will react to the news, especially at this important time of the year."

"B… Please, don't tell?" She gave him her best puppy dog face.

He sighed, "As you wish."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:: I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner!! I honestly almost forgot about this fic. I have to thank gianagi3 for reminding me! I am forever in your debt. I would say I love you, but that may get awkward. Haha. But, seriously, thank you. Please keep reviewing so I stay on track!!! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Caycee stood back stage, shaking, "I thought it was just going to be Dad and Mom! Did he have to invite the whole Pole and the other legendaries?"

"Calm down, angel, we all know that the show will go on without a hitch." Jack kissed her forehead, causing her shiver with pleasure instead of nerves, "Why don't you get in place? The curtain is about to open."

She nodded and ran to stand next to Judy. She froze for a moment as the red and green fabrics parted to reveal the stage to the audience. Caycee took a deep breath and started the performance, "You better watch out. You better not cry…"

Jack watched her go through the first set of songs with a slight smirk. Santa's daughter was beautiful and talented. Plus she was a great kisser and had a high chill tolerance, which was a bonus. He knew that she was trying to use him to make Bernard jealous, but he could also tell that she was foolishly falling for him as the elf did nothing. In other wards, Jack was in a wonderful position.

The current song ended, and the boys hurried off stage to leave Caycee, Kari, and Judy in the center. The girls were giggling and dancing around in the silence, but the latter two immediately stopped when Bernard's voice echoed from the speakers, "You chipmunks ready to sing your song?"

They all nodded, "Yeah!"

"Okay Simon?"

Judy grinned, "Okay!"

"Okay Theodore?"

"Okay!" Kari laughed.

"Okay Alvin?" Cayce twirled her hair and rocked back and forth on her heels, staring off into space, "Alvin! ALVIN!"

She jumped, "Okay!" The audience laughed as the three burst into 'their' song.

Bernard laughed as well from the sound booth. Caycee looked completely natural on stage. It was almost as if she lit up like a Christmas tree and became someone more than just the daughter of Santa Claus. He was completely enthralled with her spirit and beauty as she performed, "That was a good job everyone, but, Alvin, you're a little flat."

"What?" She froze and gave the crowd a 'you have got to be kidding me' look.

He resisted the urge to laugh as he warned, "Alvin…"

"Seriously, B?"

"Alvin!"

"B, c'mon! Me? Flat?" She raised her eyebrows incredulously, "There's no way!"

"ALVIN!"

She snapped back to the right pose, "Okay!"

Bernard managed to turn of the microphone before succumbing to laughter, "Those were different reactions than in rehearsal. Mother Nature, she is something else."

Caycee bowed and skipped off of the stage with Judy and Kari to allow the boys to have their own time in the spotlight. She giggled as she bumped into Jack, "You're not supposed to stand so close! I might have fallen and broken my leg!"

"And you would still dance with grace, my stunning angel." He smiled at her and placed an icy kiss on her cheek, "Now go get changed, only two more songs left in the show!"

"Don't remind me." She pouted and ran off to the dressing room. She grabbed her two outfit costume off of the rack and began to get ready.

Kari came in a few moments later, "The boys are killing it out there. Are you almost ready?"

"Yep! Can you help me?" Caycee smiled at her friend, "The Velcro tends to give me trouble."

The elf laughed and fastened the white fabric in place, "You have the most complicated and beautiful costume…"

"Your emerald pasa doble gown is amazing, Kari! I love that dress."

"So does Mark." The girls giggled, "Now go, before you miss your cue."

Caycee winked at her and hurried out of the room, holding up the long skirt of her dress. She heard the applause for the boys and she had to pretty much run on stage. The lights went out for a moment before a single spotlight illuminated her standing stage right. Taking a deep breath, she sang, "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire. Jack Frost nipping at your nose…"

* * *

Kari adjusted her costume and glanced at Judy, "Does something seem off about Caycee?" "She looks pale, if that's what you mean. Maybe she isn't drinking enough cocoa after spending time with Frost." The elf winked, giggling.

"Now we both know that isn't true. That girl is constantly drinking hot chocolate or hot tea. We make sure of that!" She rolled her eyes and gave herself one last once over in the mirror, "Come on. Last song. We'll deal with Caycee later."

Judy led the way out of the dressing room, "Do you really think it's serious?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Caycee smiled at Mark as they waltzed around Jack. Although she looked happy and carefree, inside she was concentrating on not giving in to the dizziness that clouded her mind. She sighed in relief when she felt cold arms wrap around her.

Jack noticed her small stumble when he ripped off her dress. His arms tightened and he whispered to her almost silently, "Are you all right?"

"Just a little dizzy." She smiled at him brightly, "No biggie."

His eyes narrowed, "Case…"

"I'm fine, Jack. Just don't let me fall, okay?"

"I'd never dream of it." His choreographed smirk momentarily melted into a smile before quickly changing back into a smirk again, causing her to think she imagined it.

What seemed like seconds later, the club was bowing to an enthusiastic crowd. Caycee's smile faltered as she stood back up, and she clenched Jack's hand as hard as she could, "Don't let me…" Her eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed into his shoulder, clearly unconscious. He quickly lifted her in his arms, and therefore saving her from the inevitable fall to the ground.


	6. Chapter 5

Caycee remained in a coma for days. Bernard and Jack stayed by her bedside and made sure that Santa would be ready for Christmas. Yet, when Christmas Eve arrived, none of the Clauses felt like celebrating.

"Santa, you must get ready! You're scheduled to take off in a few hours." Bernard pleaded with the once jolly old elf, "The children-"

"My daughter hasn't opened her eyes in a week, Bernard. Even I know that's not good."

"But the gifts-!"

He sighed, "Call in the Prep and Landing team. You can drive the sleigh and just give those elves the gifts for the children to put out."

The head elf's eyes widened, "That's not possible! You know the Santa Clause."

"Nor do I wish to put the Escape Clause in effect. This is the new Caycee Clause. Get Frost to help you if you must. Just get it done."

* * *

Jack eyed the sleigh with clear anxiety in his icy blue orbs, "I never was one for flying."

"Good thing you're driving then." Bernard groaned, "Just get in. Take off is in a few minutes."

He grumbled darkly as he took his place, "Why am I here anyway? Can't you get Curtis to be your wing man? Or how about a different legendary?"

"Mother Nature and Father Time are trying to figure out what's wrong with your girlfriend. Tooth Fairy is off doing his thing; Cupid is handling a crisis in Italy; Sandy is making sure the children are asleep, and Bunny is… Well, I don't know what he's doing exactly." He rolled his eyes, "You're the only one with Santa experience. Elf up and stop complaining."

"Elf up and stop complaining." Jack rolled his eyes, mocking him, "Why didn't you 'elf up' and tell Caycee the truth when you had the chance?" He raised an eyebrow. Elf up and stop complaining."

Bernard sputtered for a few moments, "What do you mean?"

He laughed, "Everyone knows that you two love each other. I bet even Santa can tell."

"Then why is she with you?"

"You really are dense, aren't you?" He shook his head sadly, "She's with me because I am one sexy elf, and I treat her the way she should be treated."

The head of Prep and Landing's, Evangeline, voice rang through the launching pad, "Are you two ready yet? Prep and Landing is in place, and we have a schedule to keep."

"We're just about ready to go, Jingle Bell. Ice Man-" Jack laughed, thinking of the old movie _Top Gun_ that he enjoyed so much. Bernard ignored him and continued to reply to Evangeline, "-is just being a major frostbite in my side."

"Well, get it together. You leave in T-minus ninety seconds. Make sure you have your earpieces in place."

The Santa substitutes obediently put the emerald and ruby blue tooth like devices in their ears. Jack took the reins of the sleigh as his partner sat in the back with the bag of toys, "All set down here, Jingle Bell."

She pressed the button to open the doors to the starry sky, "Let's rock'n'roll!"

* * *

It was dark. Too dark. The lack of light terrified her, but she couldn't scream for help. She wanted her parents. She wanted Mother Nature and Father Time. She wanted her best friend, Bernard. But above all, Caycee wanted Jack Frost.

He would know what to do. He tended to empower her. When things got too heated, he could cool her down. He was the one who could save her from whatever it was that was killing her.

Caycee had no clue how long she had been in the dark. All she knew was that she needed to get out before it was too late. She called for Jack with her mind and heart. She needed him. As time went on, she grew colder and colder. After a while, it had gone past the point of tolerance, and she couldn't help but shiver and shake, terrified of her fate.

_What's happening to me? I'm never cold.. Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared! Help me! Jack, Bernard, somebody… I think I'm dying… Someone save me…_

* * *

" Take off was successful." Evangeline's announcement echoed throughout the factory and the pole.

_Mother Nature placed a hand on Santa's shoulder. Caycee's usually rosy complexion had turned pale, then bluish over the course of a few hours, "Do you wish to go to the surveillance room? I will stay here to watch over Caycee. The distraction may be good for you."_

_He nodded absently, muttering something undecipherable. Mrs. Claus left with him after giving Mother Nature a warning glance as if she knew what the legendary was up to._

_Once they were gone, she sighed, "If only Frost was here… But time is of the essence. This will be painful, little one."_


	7. Chapter 6

****

A/N:: Sorry it's been so long!! The muse has been avoiding me for some reason.... A HUGE thanks to my sissy, Hearts-Speaking-Words for helping me with this chapter.

**~Destiny**

* * *

Just as she was finding peace with her fate, excruciating pain ripped through her body. Instantly, she wished for Death to hurry up and take her away. The scream in her throat choked her, and her eyes widened as scenes or memories took the place of the darkness:

_Carol Claus stared at Mother Nature. Her eyes were filled with a shock that was matched in Santa's eyes as well. Mrs. Claus stuttered, "Y-you want us to do what?"_

_Mother Nature smiled warml_y_, "Raise my daughter as your own. My household is not safe for her before she has transformed. As you know, Santa, my children- nature nymphs and fairies- have to live between eighteen to twenty years of human life before they mature. As a child of winter, Caycee is very rare. Jack Frost is the only one who has survived over a hundred years, but my colleague is not fit to raise a child. I believe that you are the only ones who can keep her safe."_

"_We'll do it." Santa smiled, "Caycee will be safe here."_

"_Thank you."_

**"…_And he sang this horrible and cheesy rendition of "New York, New York" while making the elves do a tap dance!" Curtis shook his head, "It was a very dark time at the Pole. Jack Frost is not to be trusted."_**

**_A young Caycee snuggled into her festive bedding, her eyes drooping, "G'night, Curtis."_**

**_She dreamed horribly that night. Fire scorched her skin; wind tore at her hair, and angry voices were laughing cruelly at her. Jack Frost had been her savior. His cool touch scared them all away._**

**_Caycee jerked awake and ran to Bernard. She dove into his bed, muttering something some nonsense about tap dancing. She didn't think about the lies she was weaving. Her mind was too busy deciding that Frost was the leader of the mean voices, and she became terrified of him._**

Many more images were displayed, but they changed too quickly for Caycee to comprehend. The pictures faded as the pain grew exponentially. Her blood curdling scream tore from her throat and echoed throughout the darkness.

* * *

Jack gripped the reins harder as an earsplitting screech resounded in his mind. He almost yelled himself from the intensity of the sound, "What the hell was that?"

Bernard handed a gift to a waiting elf, "What was what? Is flying getting to you? We only have a couple countries left."

"It's not that…" He trailed, knowing that the head elf wouldn't believe him if he told about the noise. The strange thing was it had seemed oddly familiar, but he could not figure it out.

"Earth to Ice Man! Are you okay? I can have Snow Flake drive the sleigh if you want to get back to the Pole." Bernard raised an eyebrow.

The Prep and Landing area leader nodded brightly, "It will be an honor, but you must decide quickly. We have a schedule to keep."

He groaned as the noise returned. Without a second thought, Jack tossed the reins to Snow Flake, "Have fun." He then disappeared in a swirl of snow.

His mind whirled as he sped towards the North Pole. The sound only intensified as he got closer, and it was at that moment he knew who was making the sound and why. He had gone through it himself almost a millennia ago when he had been made by Mother Nature.

* * *

Caycee's back arched off the bed and the scream finally erupted from her throat. She screamed and screamed, the crippling pain flowing through every vein, ripping every pore, twisting her bone marrow. Tears flowed down from her eyes, slowly freezing on her cheeks before disappearing into smoke. The tips of her fingers turned a soft blue, along with the skin at her hairline. Her hair turned dark and silver began to lace its way elegantly through the soft strands. The blue stained down the back of her neck and outlined her arms, torso, and legs before it stained the tips of her toes. Her nails turned a vibrant silver and grew elegantly long. There was a burst of cold and then a wave of comfortable heat before the pain stopped, and she dropped back onto the bed. Shaking and falling instantly into a fitful nightmare. Snowflakes danced in her eyelashes and in her hair, frozen permanently like glitter upon contact, as a man appeared by her bed, glaring at his mother and holding her hand.

Frost snarled at Mother Nature, "You should have told me! I should have been here to help her! You caused her unnecessary pain."

"There was no choice. She had to complete her transformation, otherwise she would have died. I had to act while I still had time."

Caycee stirred, but remained unconscious. Jack watched her worriedly and sighed, "Another winter nymph… That would make her my sister." His face changed from shock to disgust in a matter of seconds from his revelation, "Frostbite!"

Mother Nature stifled a chuckle, "Yes and no. Caycee is your sister by birth, but the laws of humans do not apply to us. Genetically, she is as related to you as an ape. Only the winter gene is the same."

"Now that is confusing… and slightly revolting." Caycee's voice interrupted their conversation, "So anyone want to start at the beginning and explain what the hell is going on here?"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, and I really have to thank my sister for getting through my writer's block. She rules and I love her. My senior year of high school starts on Monday, so I should either be writing more, OR be doing homework all the time. It could easily be either one with the schedule I have. =D**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Mother Nature sighed, "Listen carefully, then. This is a long story, and I do not want to tell it more than once.

"The Legendaries have been around for many a millennia, yet only I and Father Time were there in the beginning. Each Legendary, with the exception of Santa and Jack, were humans at one time. It was my job, with Father Time's help, to choose those who would be responsible and bring peace and joy to the world.

"My actual children are all nymphs, and sometimes fairies, of one of the four seasons. They all live twenty years as a human so that they have the opportunity to learn more about the world they are to protect as they mature. The original Santa was my first born son. Santa, or Nick as his human guardians called him, was the first winter nymph."

Caycee scrunched her face in confusion, "I thought the first Santa was Saint Nicholas."

"He was according to the humans." Mother Nature smiled, "It was his idea to start giving children- the good children- gifts on Christmas morning. This made him loved, and, consequently, a Legendary."

"That doesn't make sense." Jack scowled.

Caycee squeezed his hand and spoke softly, "Not all things do…" She looked at her mother, "Continue, please."

"By that time, his brothers and sisters had matured and were extremely jealous. They got together and began to plot against him.

"First, Mrs. Claus became terribly ill and died. Then, that Christmas, a summer nymph killed the so called Saint Nicholas, and two very powerful nymphs placed a curse on winter. Yet, the curse was not as they planned.

"Instead of stopping Nick's tradition, they cursed the nymphs of winter. So, as long as someone put on the red coat, Santa Claus lived on. However, no winter nymph survived the twenty human years again."

Jack placed his free hand on Mother Nature's shoulder, sensing her sadness and distress, "I was the first to make it through, and because of my unique talents, I became a Legendary. For a long time I was the only child of winter, until you, Case."

Caycee sat up, "That doesn't explain what you said about the relationship between me and Jack, though."

"I was getting to that." Mother Nature said, "When Carol and Scott agreed to take care of you, to keep you safe, Carol became pregnant with you. Scott and Carol are your birth parents, but I am your mother. Your essence came from me, which is why the only shred of DNA shared between you and Jack is the Winter Gene, at least until now. With the transformation, the winter gene will take over most of your DNA, and it will be more apparent of your heritage. Does that make sense?"

"So, I used to not be Jack's sister, but now I am?" Caycee raised an eyebrow, "I'm still confused."

Jack leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I think it's one of those things that only Mom can understand, and we just smile and nod to make her happy."

"Oh…"

Mother Nature chuckled, "I'll put it this way: you are related, but an intimate relationship would not be inbreeding in any way."

"Ok, hearing you talking about "intimate relationships" and "inbreeding" is just wrong." Caycee scrunched up her face in disgust, "But it did help a little, I guess."

She smiled, "I'll let you get some rest then." With the grace of falling flower petals, she left the room.

Jack sat on the bed next to Caycee, "So…"

"Yeah…" She couldn't help but laugh at the sudden awkwardness, "Um… We're siblings."

"I know."

"This is weird."

"I know."

She laughed again, "Is that all you can say now?"

"Kiss me." He looked at her intently, "I want to check something."

"Ok…" She leaned over and kissed him.

The kiss was like the others they shared the past few weeks. Except, the coldness of Jack's lips felt normal. It wasn't really cold anymore. Caycee was pleasantly surprised, but she couldn't help but think that something else had changed.

Jack pulled away with a smile on his face, "That was…"

"Off." She shrugged, "But very enjoyable as always."

"Off?" He blinked, "I didn't notice anything."

Caycee rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't know what it was exactly. Maybe I'm being paranoid thanks to the news that we are related."

She was lying right through her teeth.


	9. Chapter 8

Christmas was a success. All of the children had gotten their presents with only few close Prep and Landing calls. A second grader had almost caught one elf, but the incident was avoided thanks to a little help from Jingle Bell. It was a celebration in the North Pole.

Caycee kept close to Frost as she was not yet used to her nymph powers. Earlier that morning, she had accidentally froze her cup of hot cocoa when she just wanted to blow on it to clear away some of the steam. Judy had thought it was humorous, but Caycee was frustrated.

"You're going to have to talk to them at some point." Jack looked at her with concern, "They raised you."

"Yes, and they lied to me for twenty years. They could have warned me this was coming."

"You were perfectly fine with it just twelve hours ago." He sighed.

She glared at him, "A lot can change in just twelve hours! I'm not even human, and the people I thought were my parents turned out to be a couple of liars. Let me be pissed."

"It's Christmas day, Caycee. At least talk to Bernard."

"He's still asleep."

"Then go wake him up." Jack kissed the top of her head gently, "Go on, sis."

"Don't even get me started on that." She stalked off.

He watched her go with a touch of sadness in his eyes. He was losing her. That much was clear. Ever since the kiss, he knew that Mother Nature's words had affected her. Yet, he knew that as she began to see him as an older brother, she would act more on her feelings for the elf. This made him happy, in a way. He didn't know if something was wrong with him mentally since he was willing to let his girl go, but… Maybe it was because she was a winter nymph. They had to watch each other's back with that curse thing going on.

Santa tapped him on the shoulder, "How is she doing?"

He turned to see that the would be jolly elf was anything but, "She's upset that you kept all of this from her. I don't know when she'll be able to look at you the same way again."

"Where is she now?"

"Waking Bernard. I think he'll be able to help her more than we could."

Santa smiled slightly, "You're warming up again, Jack. You just let her go to the elf she really loves."

"She's my little sister. This will make her happy, and it may help protect her from the curse of our family."

"I know. Mother Nature told me all about it. She also told me that you were able to survive because of an elf. Perhaps Bernard will save her."

A flash of pain was seen in his eyes, "That's a story that she never needs to know about. Come on, this is a party! Get Carol and enjoy it."

"You too, Jack." He smiled and went through the crowd to find his wide.

She was talking to Judy about Caycee's incident with the hot cocoa, "She froze it?"

The elf nodded, "Yes. Every drop was ice. Even the cup had a thin layer of frost on it. She threw it against the wall, and it shattered completely. It is a good thing that Jack is here. He'll be able to help train her how to control these new abilities."

Santa wrapped an arm around Carol, "Hello, ladies."

"Hello, Santa."

Carol smiled at him, "Caycee seems to be… coping in her own way. Have you heard the frozen cocoa story?"

"No, and I think that's one that can stay out of the rumor wheel." He gave a significant look to Judy who nodded and scampered away, "Caycee went to wake up Bernard. She still won't talk to us."

"I didn't expect that she would, and it's good that she gets Bernard. He still doesn't know what happened to her. He's in for a surprise this morning."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Two chapters in two days! Woot! Haha, don't get too used to this, but I'm thinking that the next couple of weeks may end up with quite a few updates on most of my in progress stories. =D The Caycee/Bernard romance gets a little jump start in this chapter, specifically for my beloved sissy, Hearts-Speaking-Words (who better review when she reads this!).**

**~Destiny**

**Note: I do not own The Santa Clause. I'm just merely having fun with the characters. =D**

* * *

Caycee closed the door behind her and looked at Bernard's sleeping form. She giggled. His head was on the pillow, turned towards the far wall, but his body was sprawled in an odd way. One arm was hanging off of the bed while the other was thrown across his body. His hand clenched the red blanket that was no longer covering him. His legs were bent at slightly different angles. He just looked adorable.

She watched him sleep for a few moments, contemplating on how to wake him up in the best way. Various ideas came to mind, but one really stood out to her. A devious grin spread across her face.

Quietly, she crept towards the bed. Her hand reached towards him, but she quickly stopped when he moved. There was a pause to make sure he was still sleeping before Caycee continued with her plan. Her hand grew cold as she placed it against Bernard's cheek. He turned his head towards her in response, causing her grin to turn into a smile.

He groaned and opened his eyes when all of his face turned cold. He blinked as he found himself in a sweet and chaste lip lock with a girl who looked like Caycee, only… Bluer. Backing away, he stuttered, "Wh-who are you? Why am I so cold?"

She laughed, "B, relax! It's me."

"Caycee? Why are you blue?" He purposely didn't ask about her method of waking him, since he was pretty sure she was in love with Jack, "What did I mess? When did you wake up?"

"It's a pretty long story…"

"Well, start talking."

She nodded towards his bare chest, "Do you want to put some clothes on first? I mean, the view is great, but I don't have this freezing thing under control just yet."

Bernard raised an eyebrow, "Um… Sure…" He got out of bed and threw on his usual outfit, "There. Now talk."

"I am a winter nymph. One of two alive, actually. I'm just like Frost only prettier." She laughed, but stopped when she saw that he was not joining her. She sighed, "Look, Mother Nature literally is my mother. Scot and Carol adopted me, because of some rule about nymphs and fairies living the first twenty years of their lives as a human. Around their twentieth birthday, or when they've matured enough, they go through a very painful transformation to their real form. I'm only one of two because of some curse the others tried to put on the first Santa."

"I know that story." He looked bewildered, "So… You're a nymph? A perfect match for Jack then."

"Well… Yes and no. Turns out, he's my brother. Mother Nature says we're not genetically related, but we pretty much are. It's just too weird now to be with him, but he will be a lot of help with learning all of this stuff." She gave him a slight smile, "Oh, and there's a party going on out there. That's why I woke you."

"With a frozen kiss?"

She blushed, "Well… Yeah… You just looked so cute and irresistible, and I've really wanted to do that since I was old enough to think about kissing and…" Caycee trailed off, biting her lip.

He smiled, "And what?"

"Nothing. I'll see you out at the party." She practically ran from the room, pausing once she had shut the door behind her, "Why on ice did I just do that?" Yet, a small smile would not leave her features as she went back to the party, feeling a lot better than she did before.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter. It's short, but sweet I guess. My laptop is on the fritz, so I can't update as much as I thought I could right now. =/**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Bernard entered th e workshop more than just a little confused. He knew that Caycee had, indeed, just kissed him, but he didn't quite understand why. He was a tad iffy on understanding what her being a winter nymph meant, but he was completely lost on the whole deal between her and Frost.

Santa noticed him and waved him over, "It's about time you joined us! You are the hero of the season, after all."

"I have to sleep at some point, Santa."

"You choose now to sleep? But it's Christmas! You're supposed to be celebrating. Tomorrow is for sleeping."

He raised an eyebrow, "We start preparations for next Christmas tomorrow. I'm head elf. I can't sleep."

"Yes, you can!" Santa rolled his eyes, "This is why I made you help out with the glee club. You need a break every now and then. You work too hard. Have you even talked to Caycee yet? She's woken up from her coma."

"Yeah, and she's blue. I am at a complete loss about her. What the hell happened to her? I know there's something about a nymph…"

He sighed, "Look, Bernard, she's not talking to me or Carol. We're not her real parents. Mother Nature really is her mother. She is one of two winter nymphs. Jack is the only one who has survived the curse. She probably needs someone she can rely on more than ever. That person is usually you."

"I know that, but… It's a lot to swallow."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Caycee yawned as she entered her room. She was partied out. It had been a whole day of celebrating and avoiding her parents and Bernard. She couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to kiss him awake. What had she been thinking? What was he thinking?

Before she got into bed, a light bulb went off in her mind. Smiling slightly, she snuck out of her room and down the hall. She stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath before entering the danger zone.

Bernard looked up from where he was sitting on his bed, "Caycee?"

"B, I'm sorry about this morning… I don't know what came over me…"

"Don't worry about it."

She sat next to him on the bed and placed her head on his shoulder, "Tell me a story? Like you used to?"

"I don't think I remember how to tell stories… It's been a very long time."

"I'll start you off. Once upon a time…"

He laughed, "Once upon a time there was a girl."

"Was she pretty?"

"She was the most beautiful girl in the North Pole, and she helped the elves and always made them happy. She was the joy of the workshop."

"What happened to her?" She yawned.

"Caycee, stop asking questions and let me tell the story!" He laughed, "Nothing happened to her except that she fell in love with a legendary. It made her happy, but it was the start of a new era that one particular elf was not too keen about. She was always with this man who was as cold as ice. She seemed to need him like she needed oxygen. The elves were forgotten, and he watched her grow distant from him. It made his heart ache.

"Then, one day, something changed. She was back, but she was drastically different. As it turned out, she was special. Amazingly so. Yet, this came with a price. She found out about some lies that had been told, and she was stricken with grief and angst. However, he still… He still loved her with all of his heart." Bernard looked at her and saw that she was asleep. He didn't know how much she had heard, and a small sad sigh escaped him. He gently lay her down on his bed and kissed her cheek, "I still love you, Caycee… Good night, my little nymph."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry I don't update near as much as I should... It's senior year, and I wasn't too smart with taking 4 AP classes, theatre, a teaching class where I actually go to an elementary school and help teach second graders, babysitting, and I'm playing softball. It's a busy time. Haha. Hopefully, though, I'll get a second new chapter today, cause my brain just exploded with things to write, and I can't deny my brain the satisfaction of finally writing something.**

**Please review and feel free to yell at me for taking so long! It may motivate me to write faster as long as it isn't TOO rude. :)**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Caycee woke up feeling like she had slept on a cloud. For the first time in a while, she felt completely at ease and worry free. When she realized that she was in Bernard's bed, the feeling confused her. It wasn't the first time she had slept there, but never had she felt so… complete. Maybe it was a nymph thing.

She stretched and fluidly rolled off the bed and onto her feet. Looking around, she noticed that a violet dress had been lain out fer her on the back of a chair. She put it on and grinned when she noticed that the color didn't clash with her new skin, "Thanks, B."

She skipped into the workshop, laughing and spinning around as she did so. The elves smiled for although she was blue, the old Caycee was back. They had missed her when she had been clinging to Jack, and they especially worried about her when she was in a coma. Yet, she was back, and they knew that she and Bernard would finally get over themselves and admit to what was obvious- even to Curtis.

Santa looked up in surprise as she passed him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Caycee?"

"Good morning, Daddy!" She giggled and spun away, "Better hurry! Only 364 days until Christmas!"

He laughed, "I see someone is in a much better mood…" He looked at the elf standing next to him, "Would you have anything to do with this?"

Bernard shook his head, "I don't think so…"

"Jack!" Caycee squealed and threw her arms around him in a hug, "Are we singing today? Huh? Huh? Are we?"

The legendary blinked, "How much cocoa have you had?"

"None!"

"Well don't have any. No, I'm helping Santa and Bernard start the preparations."

"Bernard?" Unbelievably, her smile grew, "He is such a good preparator!"

"That's not a real word."

"It is now." She stuck her tongue out at him and skipped away, humming.

Jack walked over to Santa and Bernard, "Is Caycee all right? She seems way too happy."

"We know." Santa smiled, "It's like she's a little child again, one who heard bedtime stories every night from a certain elf."

"That explains everything then."

Bernard looked at them, "What? It does not!"

Caycee ran out into the snow and kept going until she was at the edge of the town. She looked out at the untouched white blanket before her, and she itched to go there. Snow needed to be enjoyed. All she had to do was take one more step… There! She was out of the village and in the place where she belonged.

A terrible burning feeling suddenly overtook her. It came from the inside of her body, and it felt like she was going to burn into ashes within seconds. She screamed and collapsed into the snow, cringing and thrashing about. An evil, jealous, low, laugh entered her ear, "You can't beat this, sister. Winter is ending for you."

Her scream turned into a howl of pain that echoed off of the snow around her. Her eyes started to glow white, but nothing happened for the burning sensation escalated to bring her unbearable pain.

"You have nothing against us, Caycee. Just give in and die. No one will miss you."

"Santa… Jack… Bernard!" Her eyes flew open, and her eyes flashed, "BERNARD!"

Inside the workshop, the elf jumped, "Where's Caycee?"

Jack looked around and shrugged, "No clue."

"She's in trouble…" Bernard dropped his clipboard and started to run and weave through elves, "She's hurting Jack!"

"The nymphs." He immediately ran after him, "Hurry! It may be too-"

"Shut the hell up, Jack! Caycee just survived a coma, so shut the hell up!" He ran outside, "Caycee?"

"B! Help…" Her voice was weak, "It burns…"

He sprinted across the town and to where she lay, "Caycee, there's no one here! What-"

"Bernard, it hurts! It hurts!" She curled into a ball, tears streaming down her cheeks, "B, please, make it stop…"

Jack looked around and saw the very slight puddles of melted snow, "It was a summer nymph. You need to get her back to the workshop; otherwise she'll just burn away before our eyes. It's the curse… She has to survive the next year or-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Bernard scooped her up in his arms and carried her back into the town.

When they had crossed the line, she breathed a sigh of relief, "You did it, B… Now, put me down!" She laughed, "Don't you have work to do anyway?"

"Jack is taking care of it while I take care of you." He gave the legendary a look which made him quickly leave, "Santa can do five minutes without me." He placed her on the ground.

"But can you do five minutes without your clipboard?"

"We'll see." He smiled, "Now, are you all right?"

She nodded, "As soon as we got to the city line, the burning stopped. It was weird… But then again, it started to go away as soon as you were near…" Caycee blushed and looked away, "Maybe it was Jack, though. He is a winter nymph like me after all… I'll ask him."

Bernard shrugged, "You do that. I'll relieve him, and you can do it now if you want."

She could tell that she hurt him somehow, "B?"

"Come on. It probably was Jack." He led her back to the workshop with a heavy heart. He wanted to be the reason why she felt safe and protected. He had always protected her, ever since she learned how to crawl around the workshop.


	13. Chapter 12

"You survived. How? Are you the reason why I stopped hurting?" Caycee studied her brother's face, "I need to know, Jack. I don't want to be just another typical winter nymph!"

He took her hand, "Come on, let's go take a walk, and I'll tell you all that I know."

"Everything? Promise?"

"Yes."

She linked her arm with his, "Then start talking," and they started to walk around the town.

"You'll have to stick with me. This is going to start sounding like a Disney fairytale."

"I think I'll survive, Jack." Caycee grinned at him, "Just tell me how you did it, please."

He nodded, "Alright. Once I start going, though, don't interrupt me, ok? I don't want to mess this up. You should know, that there is always some kind of higher magic working on us. I don't know what it is or who's in charge of it, but we can't defeat it. Even curses can't defeat it. It's the same magic Disney illustrates with the true love kiss thing.

"So love saved you."

"It's a lot more than that, Caycee. You can love anyone. You love your father, Carol, me… But this kind of love is a lot more powerful. More pure. You'd unquestionably go to the ends of the earth and back for this person. You don't doubt them at all. Nothing they do can hurt you either, for once you realize this kind of love, you two are bound until death, and sometimes the one still living still cannot be who they once were with that person. Do you understand?"

"I… think so…"

"When I was your age, I stayed with Santa as well. I helped him keep the factory on track and in order- I was a lot nicer back then as well. I guess bitterness really does come with age." He chuckled slightly, but stopped when she just rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll continue.

"One of the elves in charge of keeping the reindeer fed and groomed was a very close friend. Her name was Aurora, after the Aurora Borealis. She was just as beautiful as those lights in the sky as well. The first time I kissed her was the day after I went through my transformation. I was completely shocked at myself, but at that moment, something clicked. I loved that elf. I loved her more than I could ever love myself, and you know how conceited I am.

"It took Aurora a few days to get used to my new self, and when she finally spoke to me again after the kiss, she had realized the same thing I had. And we knew that what we shared was not like humans or other elves had. It never had to be said that we loved each other, we just _knew_.

"Back then the summer elves could invade the factory. There was no safe haven for us winter nymphs. On one such attack, Aurora protected me by breaking one of her vows as the head elf of reindeer care. She used violence. Of course, she didn't know how to fight, and she was terribly hurt, but she was able to distract them enough for Santa and Mother Nature to stop them. I stayed with Aurora night and day while she healed-it took weeks until she was one hundred percent again.

"When she was able to go back to work, I found one of my unique abilities. I created a force field around the town, creating the haven you have today. I didn't know how strong it was at the time, or how long it would last, but I did it for her, not for me. I knew that if the summer nymphs came back, she would die for me. I couldn't let that happen."

Caycee squeezed his arm, "Why didn't you leave?"

"It physically hurt to be too far away from her, and I couldn't take her with me. It was even more dangerous than it was just to stay where we were. I had to try my best to protect her, but I couldn't willingly hurt her even if it meant saving her life.

"Now we were able to go out of the factory and take strolls around the town. I was getting used to my new powers and abilities easier every day. In some aspects, my power was getting stronger than any winter nymph before me. Everyone knew that I would survive long enough to get stronger than the summer nymphs- to be equal against them so they couldn't kill me. I would be a Legendary.

"Then, while we were having a picnic right on the edge of town, Bret- my twin brother, only a summer nymph, appeared. We had been separated since the age of seven, I think, and he was very much a summer nymph. He automatically hated me and everything I stood for because of our seasons, and he was just as strong as I was. I made Aurora go back to the factory so that I could protect her and the town from him."

"What happened?"

"We fought. We fought for hours, and no one showed up to help either one of us. We were just two brothers, locked in this battle because of some pointless, yet very deadly, curse. Somehow, my focus shifted for less than a millisecond, and Bret took that chance. Without knowing what hit me, I found myself lying in a pool of melted snow, my vision going black. I heard Aurora screamed, and for her sake, and her sake alone, I did something I never could do again.

"Somehow I found the strength to do deal one last blow to Bret. This attack was nothing like the others. Think of how people attack in anime. More specifically, think of Sailor Moon. It was that dramatic and borderline cheesey. But it worked. Bret disappeared and no one has seen him sense, but I was dying."

"Ok, I know you survived somehow. You don't need the suspense."

He was silent for a few moments, and they stopped walking, "Aurora went to Father Time. I was in the hospital wing of the factory, and none of the healing treatments were working. She made a deal with him. She would give me her life as long as I was given the Legendary status I deserved. She must have made a compelling argument, because he agreed. I think it had something to do with an actual living winter nymph, but when I woke up, she was gone. I didn't get a say in any of it. She didn't even want her body to be buried here. Father Time later told me he buried her in a star in order to honor her courage and her deeds."

"Do you know what star it is?"

"Polaris, the brightest star in the sky." He looked up and smiled, "She's always here too, for Polaris is the North Star and therefore always right above the North Pole."

"So, what you're saying is that, in order to survive, I need to find that one person I'm supposed to love more than love itself or something like that?"

"Yes."

"Great…"


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N: I have managed to successfully survive my first semester of college. With winter break here, I hope I can get this story as close to an end as I can, cause I have no clue how it's going to end.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I love reading all of your comments.**

**The song used in this chapter is "Rainbow Connection" from the Muppets. I do not own this song, but it is one of my favorites!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Bernard managed the workshop with a little more sarcasm in his suggestions and orders than usual. The elves could tell that something was extremely wrong with him, but no one wanted to be the one who caused him to lose his cool completely.

"Curtis, if you could actually do your job correctly for once, everything would be going more smoothly! We only have 354 days until Christmas! If we fall behind now, then there's no hope for us in the future. Get your people in line!"

The elf looked at his friend with wide eyes, "O-of course, Bernard. Sorry!" He scurried off like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

"Bernard!" Santa yelled from the top of the stairs, "May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Coming, Santa." Mumbling under his breath, the head elf made his way through the toys, "What's up?"

"You've caused three confirmed cases of crying elves. What in the world has gotten into you today?" He studied him carefully.

Bernard shrugged, "Must be something weird in the hot cocoa."

"Bernard."

"Yes, Santa?"

"Take the day off." Santa gently took away the clipboard that was in the elf's hands, "You need to figure out what's wrong and fix it. Don't come back until you do."

Judy walked over and took Bernard's hand, "Come on, I'll make you a cup of your favorite cocoa, and we can talk it out." She gave him a small smile, "I have a feeling I know what's troubling you."

He allowed her to lead him out of the workshop and to her home. She made a couple cups of cinnamon cocoa and set one of the cups before him, "Thank you."

"It's about Caycee, isn't it?"

"How did you-"

"I've known that you've been in love with her for ages. You don't really keep it a secret. I also know that her attachment to Jack has been killing you. Have you even told her how you felt?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Bernard sighed, "I've tried, but… She's a nymph. She belongs with him. She chose him over me once, and she keeps doing it. It's hopeless, Judy."

"How have you tried to tell her?"

"Through a bed time story… She was asleep before I could finish it, though."

"That's barely trying. You need to just tell her. Not in a story, not with little glances here and there. You need to tell her everything. Don't beat around the bush."

"That's not-"  
Her eyes grew colder than he ever saw them, and it scared him, "Bernard. You love her. L. O. V. E. Love her. That's not something you can just toss aside! If you truly care for her, tell her. Fight for her. Be an elf for crying out loud! You've never hidden anything from her before, why are you doing so now?"

He blinked, "Judy-"

"Do it or you lose her forever." She took his hand, "You're smarter than this."

Caycee wandered around the town, deep in thought about the story Jack had just told her. Could she really love someone that much? She doubted it was even possible. Sighing, she resigned herself to the fact that she most likely would not live to see her next birthday.

"I need some cocoa and a friend to talk to." She made her way to Judy's house to see if she was home and available to talk. However, when she got there, she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door.

Judy and Bernard were holding hands, drinking cocoa, and smiling at each other. Caycee's breath caught in her throat as a shooting pain in her chest overtook her. She had to turn away quickly before tears had a chance to fall.

"I didn't know Bernard liked Judy like that! Why did he not tell me?" She ran to the theatre, the only place she knew was safe anymore, "Couldn't he tell that I-" She stopped.

That she what? Needed him? Loved him? Did she really love Bernard? That would explain the pain in her heart when she saw them together, but Bernard was her best friend! To love him would just be ridiculous. Besides, there was no way that he would love her back. She was blue after all. A really tall Smurf. She wondered if Kermit's famous "It's Not Easy Being Green" could apply to being blue.

She stood on the stage, pacing and twisting her hair around her finger. She needed to get some of the emotions out of her system, but she didn't want to sing a song that would give any passerby any hints of what was really going on in her mind. Caycee took a deep breath and began to sing a song that used to soothe her when she was younger, "Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side? Rainbows are visions. They're only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide. So we've been told and some chose to believe it, but I know they're wrong wait and see…" Her arms raised as she spun around to face the back of the stage, "Someday we'll find it. The Rainbow Connection. The lovers, the dreamers and me!"

Icicles pinpricked the ceiling with a small wave of her hand and glittered like stars as light reflected off of them, "Who said that every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star. Somebody thought of that and someone believed it and look what it's done so far. What's so amazing That keeps us star gazing? What so we think we might see?"

Bernard's voice mingled with hers in her mind, causing her to smile and be comforted by him even though she knew that he wasn't there, "Someday we'll find it. That Rainbow Connection. The lovers the dreamers and me…"

She gracefully fell to her knees and looked through the ice and at the stars she knew was above the building, "I know now that it wasn't Jack who had saved me earlier… It was Bernard. It was always Bernard. And I missed my chance. But please, morning star, please let me have time to tell him goodbye before all is too late. That's my only wish."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is a short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry. It's mainly a "get the story rolling" chapter, and I think that there will be just a few more chapters before it's over. I don't know. I'm just writing this as I go, it's not really planned out or anything.**

**I will try to update this more often, but I have become obsessed with Once Upon A Time and I'm currently also working on a fic for Rumple and Belle. If you're interested, the first chapter should be posted either later today or tomorrow.**

**If you have anything that you would like to see in this story let me know, and please leave me reviews. They make me happy. :)**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Caycee stayed in the theatre for the rest of the night, lost in her own thoughts. She knew that she was not going to survive the next month without Bernard's love, but the only question she had was _how?_ How was she going to die? Would it be painful? Would it be quick? Could Jack help her at all? Should she say goodbye to everyone and just leave? What would be the easiest for her and for everyone else?

So many questions and not enough answers.

When Jack finally found her, she was curled at the edge of the stage, fast asleep. He sighed and knelt beside her, "Caycee? Caycee, darling, you need to wake up. You can't sleep here."

Her eyes didn't open, but she mumbled, "I can sleep anywhere. Soon I'll be sleeping in the ground."

"What happened?" He sat down and gently moved her head into his lap, "Tell me everything."

She enjoyed the sensation of him playing with her hair for a few moments before talking, "I found my savior… Only he's with Judy. I saw them smiling and holding hands over coffee in her house. I thought they were my friends, but they kept this from me. My heart is shattered like an icicle, Jack. I'm broken. I'm doomed. I won't live to see the spring. I should just go out and face the summer nymphs to get it over with."

Tears soaked through his pants, but he didn't care about his fashion anymore. He stared at the beautiful girl in fear, knowing that she was serious even though she was talking out of heartbreak, "Caycee. Don't you dare go out to face them. I will follow you and drag you back here where you belong. He may have betrayed you, but there is still at least one man who loves you, got it? Don't do this to Santa or Carol. Don't do this to me."

"You said yourself that I'll die without being in that strong of a love bond."

"I'll protect you for as long as I can. I know you see me as an older brother now, and I've been trying to see you as my sister, but I do love you, Caycee. I love you, and I will do anything to keep you safe. Promise me you won't go looking for trouble."

She looked up at him with sad eyes, "Sometimes I wish things could go back the way they were before I changed. It was easier when we were just… us."

Jack smirked, "I think I may have a plan. You say Bernard's with Judy, right?"

"I never said it was-"

"It's pretty obvious that you're in love with the elf, darling. I was rooting for you two. Now, he has to pay. If our last kiss was enjoyable, then why don't we mess with him for a bit just to let him know what he passed up on. You can tell him whatever you want. The truth may even hit him harder than a lie. I want him to see that he needs you. You need each other." Jack kissed her forehead, "You don't have to go along with it, but I say that you need to have a little fun. A break from the impending doom that you've been obsessing over for the past few hours."

"Why are you helping me if you love me so much?"

"That's exactly why I'm helping you. If you died, the world would be a much colder and darker place." He helped her to sit up, "Like I said, we don't have to do it."

Caycee barked a laugh, "Jack, I'm a heartbroken woman. I want revenge just as much as I want to face the Reaper. B needs to know that he killed me. Besides, we are one hot couple. Just remember why we're doing this, alright?"

Jack kissed her nose, "The goal is the goal. We will save you, Caycee. You and Bernard will figure everything out. I promise."


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know I said I'd update sooner, but I honestly forgot about my fanfictions. I took summer classes, and I've been up and down the US east coast. This is short, I'm sorry, but the next chapter will be up by this weekend or else may I get coal for Christmas.**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Caycee walked through the workshop hand in hand with Jack, a big fake smile on her face. Her grip was strong as she tried to be cheery and in love after a long night of nightmares. She didn't know what Bret really looked like, but the man who brought her doom in her dreams was always on fire and huge- at least twice Jack's size. She shivered at the memory of it, causing Frost to squeeze her hand.

Curtis was the first to notice how they were walking, "You two are together again?"

She nodded excitedly, "I just had to get used to my new self! We are still ever much in love." She batted her eye lashes at the legendary, giggling, "Isn't that right, baby?"

"You know it is." He rubbed his nose against hers, "Shall we continue on our way?"

"Of course!"

As they walked away, Curtis yelled after them, "I almost forgot! Bernard wanted to talk to you about something, Caycee. He seemed like it was urgent. He's waiting at the hot cocoa machine."

"I'm sure he is, Curtis." Her eyes narrowed, "I'm sure he is."

* * *

Bernard paced back and forth, wringing his hands, "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. You have to." Judy laughed at his nervousness, "I don't see how this is different than telling her some random bedtime story."

"Are you kidding me? Hinting at it in a story and straight up telling someone you're in love with them is two different things! What if she laughs in my face?"

"You won't know until you try." Judy nodded her head towards the door, "And here's your chance."

Bernard whipped around, "Case-" He stopped dead to see her holding hands with Jack, "Why are- What's going- I thought you didn't-"

Caycee swallowed hard, "Well if you and Judy can be together, why can't we? Thanks for letting me know by the way. I'm totally glad we're best friends."

"What?" He was stunned, "Me and Judy?"

"I saw you two yesterday, holding hands over cocoa. No need to pretend anymore. The secret's out!" She glared at the elf, "And now you don't have anything to say. You don't need to talk to me, and you can get back to work."

Bernard blinked, "But me and Judy… I thought you only saw Jack as a brother! Why would you lie about that, or did you forget?"

"Look. I only have a month to live, so you can't deny anything. I like that you found each other. I'm happy for you. Now let me be happy with Jack. You owe me that much." She tugged on Jack's hand, "Let's go, darling." She turned to walk away.

"Will you please listen to me?"

"You missed that chance when you decided not to tell me about Judy." She led Jack out of the room.

Frost raised an eyebrow, "That was a tad harsh, don't you think? I thought you wanted your last month to be happy."

"I want my last month to be with him, but he obviously doesn't want to be with me."


	17. Chapter 16

**All I can say is... You're welcome. Haha. There are only a couple more chapters left, so please review! I love you all!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

_"I only have one month to live…"_

Bernard stared at his ceiling, trying to wrap his mind around what Caycee said. He knew that winter nymphs had a low chance of survival, but a month? What killed the winter nymphs anyway? Was there a way to save them?

The number of living winter nymphs pointed towards the answer of no. They couldn't be saved. They were doomed from day one. And he was going to let Caycee die believing that he loved Judy. What kind of elf was he that he allowed her to pretend to be happy with Jack? He knew that she was only with him because of her impending death. It was sickening, but Bernard only had himself to blame.

With a newfound will, the elf bolted out of bed and strode into the hallway. He wasn't going to go another moment without getting the truth through her stubborn blue head. Bernard marched straight to Caycee's room and knocked on the door, "Let me in."

Her voice was groggy, "Why?"

"I need to talk to you, and it can't wait any longer."

Noises came from the inside of the room, and the door opened slowly, "Have you come to tell me a bedtime story, B? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Caycee turned and sat on her bed.

"Judy isn't my girlfriend, Case. What you saw the other day was just me getting advice from a good friend."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because I needed advice about you."

"What? Wanted to know how long I have left and wanted to be polite about it?" Caycee laughed dryly, "Believe me, it's not fun knowing."

"No! I didn't even know you were on a countdown. I don't really know much about the whole thing with winter nymphs."

"Well it doesn't make a good bedtime story."

"Caycee, I've come to tell you something. Can you please shut up and listen?"

"Geez, B. What kind of bedbugs bit you tonight? You are acting like a little-"

Suddenly, Bernard sang out, "My gift is my song, and this one's for you."

"B?"

"And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world…"

Caycee's eyes were wide, "Seriously, Bernard. What are you doing? You better have a damn good reason for singing this."

He sat next to her on the bed, "I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss. Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross. But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on. So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do…You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is what I really mean yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."

"Forgetting is excusable after all that I've been through." Caycee was blushing and had tears in her eyes.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world…"

Caycee smiled at her friend and sang softly back, "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world… B, why didn't you say anything sooner? I've been waiting for you my whole life!"

"And I've been waiting for you." He laughed, "Caycee I've been in love with you for years."

She laughed and basically attacked him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her blue lips met his red ones. She refused to break away for a long while, "B, I love you too."

He leaned his forehead against hers, "Not to be a Debby Downer, but… is there any way to keep you from dying in a month? I really can't lose you now that I finally have you."

"Jack said that the only way he survived was because he loved an elf… That their bond was strong enough to break whatever curse it was that caused this whole mess."

"Well that is great news then! My dear, you will live a long and healthy life if I have anything to do with it."

Their lips met again, but this time Caycee was distracted. _Jack's Aurora died… What if I have to say goodbye to Bernard anyway? What if I can't save him? Maybe Bret will just leave us alone… I can't tell B the whole story. Not now._


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, I've been concentrating on my other fiction, Gotham Diaries, for the past week or so (I've finally settled back into college life, and my brain has been refusing to let me write anything other than Batman for some reason). But I haven't forgotten you! In fact, I made myself sit down and write this chapter before continuing GD another word.**

**I know I said that this only had a couple more chapters left, but I may have lied. Blame this chapter. Something happened that I was not planning, and now I don't know where it will lead.**

**Please review!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

A month came and went without any trouble from the summer nymphs. Caycee and Bernard spent as much time together as they could to make up for the time they had spent being childish and afraid to show their feelings. Caycee also spent time with Jack when Bernard was busy. He was teaching her some tricks that she could do to fend off the summer nymphs when they finally came for her, but even her determination couldn't keep away the feeling of dread that over took the group of people who knew about Caycee's curse.

Yet, there wasn't much more anyone can do. Christmas was getting closer, and the elves couldn't afford to fall behind now. The first few months of preparations for the next Christmas were some of the most important- they set the pace for the rest of the year. It would be extremely difficult to catch up if even just one elf fell behind.

"Caycee, breathe and concentrate." Jack eyed her with the hard eyes of a teacher, "You have some control over the snow and ice around you. You are winter."

"Yes, but fire melts ice." Her eyes narrowed as she struggled to freeze Judy in ice. It would only be for a second, but Caycee had to promise Judy a lot of favors before she had agreed.

"But water puts out the flames."

"And then the heat turns water into steam!" She threw her hands up into the air with a disgruntled sigh, "There is no way I can do this! I'm not as strong as you, and there is no way that I'll be as strong as any summer nymphs, especially Brett."

Judy tilted her head, "What does Jack's twin brother has to do with anything? I thought he had been banished."

Caycee stared at her in shock, "What?"

"Yeah! He's confined to some island near the equator. I think it's part of the Bermuda Triangle."

"What was that about being Jack's brother?"

Judy turned to Jack, "You didn't tell her? Why didn't you tell her?"

He shook his head, "I did tell her! It was part of the story I told her when I told her about Aurora. It's not my fault that she didn't pay close enough attention to it."

"Okay, so maybe you did tell me, but how is your twin a summer nymph?" Caycee raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't make any sense."

"When twin nymphs are born, they're always opposite seasons. Spring and fall, summer and winter. It's just something that has always been. Usually the first born is stronger and is the warmer season. That's why it took such a long time for Brett and me to finish fighting. It took a lot to hold him off, and I had been training and getting stronger every day. As you should be doing. Now, freeze Judy before I make you do some kind of punishment."

"You wouldn't know how to discipline me even if you tried." She stuck her tongue out at him, but turned to face Judy anyway, "Judy, I'm so sorry."

The elf shrugged, "Just remember you promised to help me later. You won't be able to get out of it!"

She took a deep breath and, feeling foolish, wiggled her fingers at Judy. Ice slowly started to envelop the elf's legs, but stopped at her waist. Caycee concentrated harder, but the ice refused to move. Her eyes flashed white in anger, and suddenly Judy as well as the few elves walking around them was encased in ice. Blinking in surprise, she quickly let go of whatever magic she was using, "Sorry!"

Jack looked at her in shock, "How on earth did you do that? Not only did you completely destroy my shield, but you spread the ice to cover a five to ten foot radius. Not even I could do that at your level."

Judy was shivering, "Her eyes turned white, Jack. Did you not notice? That was really creepy and scary all at once. I don't think she's at the level you think she is."

"Perhaps not… But what level is she at? I didn't realize that she had progressed so quickly… Have my eyes ever changed?"

"Not that I've noticed."

Caycee waved her arms, "Hello? What's going on? What do you mean my eyes changed colors? I don't think that would be possible."

Jack ignored her, "Judy, get Bernard and have her try to freeze live flames. Use the fireplaces if you must. I am going to go have a talk with Mother about what this could mean. Let Bernard know what's going on as well. We may have been wrong about Caycee's chances of survival."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" She yelled in frustration.

"We will once we know." Judy took her hand, "Come on, let's go get Bernard. Everything will work out, I promise."

"Are my eyes at least the right color again?"

"Yes." Judy rolled her eyes and led her away.


End file.
